


Resident Evil: Eniscapable

by AprilNoven



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilNoven/pseuds/AprilNoven
Summary: Claire cannot help but think back to every encounter she has with the dead, how it now has infected her life and mind. Only for it to follow her. With danger close by due to her encounter with an old friend. She must once again escape the nightmare and save as many people from having to deal with it too.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Kudos: 7





	Resident Evil: Eniscapable

**Author's Note:**

> I love Resident Evil with Claire being my favorite character. I am always busy but I will do my best to post more chapters if enough people find themselves enticed by it.

The air was chill in Claire’s apartment, she had just left her tv while she worked on writing another detailed report about the last time, she ended up trapped on an island. While a movie about two individuals who have destiny type encounters. It brought her mind to the one man that helped her look for her brother back in 1998 and again aided her and many others at an airport She did think it was weird that fate, that she would not be described as serendipity considering it came with zombies and abominations from bioterrorism. She took a deep breath; she was thirty-three years old realizing all her plans have changed more times than once. Here I am a survivor many times over, and many times over I do not understand why I get to keep my life.  
Suddenly, the lights around her started to flicker on and off along with a crash coming from her bedroom. She grabbed the pistol she always keeps on her and aimed it in the direction of her bedroom. Before she can blink multiple monstrous hands reached for her hands holding them back blood running down them. An invisible force prevented her from turning her head to look back at what held her down. She looked on in terror her door breaking down to reveal an oozing looking monster with multiple black tentacles severed heads with the eyes missing appearing before her. It was like looking at remnants into her past. All she saw were the dead who were unable to survive past outbreaks. Sherry’s mother, Steve, Gina, Pedro, Gabriel, and everyone who has helped her get through all the outbreaks. The figure reached out to her before it touched her, she woke up in a cold sweat.  
She stared at her lap thankful that it was just a nightmare, reaching to her chest feeling her heart beating so fast it was ready to jump out of her chest. “I do not know how you guys do it, willingly go back into that hellish nightmare. And why do I always seem to get sucked back into it.” She got up from her couch and headed for her kitchen to get a cold drink of water.  
While standing there in place she found herself looking for a distraction from reality by watching what came on after the previous movie. Only for it to be about a woman escaping a facility underground after waking up with memory loss. She still could not believe they made a another based on true events film from Raccoon City. Claire scuffed at the title “Resident Evil”. She made her way back to the couch to turn off the TV. Just as she sat down her phone started to ring.  
“Leon” Claire read the caller ID put loud. She spoke to herself “Why is Leon calling me at this time”. She answered the phone.  
“Leon is everything okay” Claire asked with the only concern it being related to some type of danger since that was the only thing that ever brought them together.  
He hung up the phone, must have been a pocket dial. She shrugged it off hoping it was just a mistake. Having a flight in the morning to Washington DC on business with TerraServer and the CDC she decided to call it a night.  
The next morning came she rushed to get ready putting up her signature ponytail and wearing one of the many red jackets she owns. She gathered her belongings together and for her flight, she never thought she would be on an airplane again after Hardville but then she would be saying that for any city she may find herself in. Or even any possible vacations that include an island. Nodding her thoughts off she grabbed the rest of her luggage and headed out the door to the Taxi she scheduled to come pick her up.  
The ride to the airport was silent, with the taxi driver finally asking her if she was the Claire Redfield that made headlines of surviving Sejm Island. Claire looked on with tired eyes still waking up “Yes, why do you ask”? Claire was suspicious of anyone she did not know well.  
“Ms. Redfield, I am simply curious to know if it was you. I work for a secret organization interested in you joining the fight”. The taxi driver asked with a sly smile on their face. “we intend to use the viruses to stop terrorist from using it. We have been fighting fire with fire to put a stop to it.” Claire was disappointed to hear this and a bit surprised that someone would come out and say this to her and not expect to get their assed kicked. She disagreed with the use of the virus in any way. It sounded to her like another Umbrella.  
She was angry, calmy asking “Do you have a death wish?” she leaned forward just about ready to backhand the driver but realized she should hear more or that it could just be some sicko messing with her. “that will never work, it would just cause more destruction.”  
The driver looked back at her, they were young and had looked apologetic. “I am sorry Ms. Redfield I should not have said that right away.” She looked forward and continued. “I just thought with you working with us we could put an end; we look up to you and w were hopeful you would join us.”  
While she spoke, Claire ignored her getting all her belongings out of the car and was about to leave before the driver said, “Please have a safe flight to DC.” She was shocked how did they know. Before she could ask the driver had already left. Claire was on edge now about getting on her flight, but she knew this was very important for her to go. She made sure to let her organization know about the encounter. 

She finally made it to DC the flight was relatively quick. Claire slept through most of the flight over and finally got over the weird encounter from the driver. Making her way out the airport happy to not deal with any zombies. She went straight to her hotel to drop off her belongings. The hotel was not to far from the meeting she had to attend. So, she decided to walk instead maybe get some coffee on the way but as she kept walking, she felt like she was being followed by a man. You have got to be kidding me. She wondered if the man following her now has some type of affiliation with the driver that brought her to the airport. Rushing through the crowd turning at as many corners to lose the mysterious man she has her random encounter with non-other than Leon S Kennedy. He was wearing his signature jacket and dark clothing. He was surprised to see her.  
He noticed her behavior, he became worried. “Claire what is the matter”? He placed his hands on both her shoulders and looked into her worried eyes. She looked back behind her noticed that she no longer noticed the figure that was following her she then looked back at Leon into his blue eyes. “Leon?”


End file.
